Torture
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Rebekah tortures Damon, but in a different way that sends him laughing hysterically and helpless.


_Damon's POV_

I woke up tied down and blindfolded to some sort of bed.

"Who is behind this?" I thought, used to people tying me up and torturing me, but as that thought went through my mind I heard someone enter the room.

"Hello love." A familiar voice spoke.

"Oh great...What'sup barbie? Wanna torture me again? Is it really that fun torturing me?" I groaned.

"Oh you have no idea." Rebekah said probably holding a knife, but I suddenly felt something tracing down the middle of my stomach, I tried holding back my laughter cuz man did I wanna laugh, it sucks to be a vampire sometimes cuz if someone tries to tickle you, your gonna burst hysterically with laughter. Words can't verbally explain how much more ticklish you are as a vampire.

"You ticklish love?" Rebekah asked, she was a thousand years old there's no doubt she has tickled a few vampires til they cried for her mercy, but I'm stronger than most, so she'll have to try a lot harder than this.

"Is that a joke? I'm not ticklish." I lied, I am so ticklish that I'd probably go to hell for lying about not being ticklish. But I will never laugh, not for barbie's amusement, and that's a promise I can keep...I hope.

I felt her finger go up near my armpit, that is the killer spot, but I didn't make the slightest expression or giggle cuz I could feel her eyes searing through my face.

She then moved to where my hips were, lifting my shirt up a little and began pressing her fingers into them that's when I couldn't stand it, I began letting out a few giggles and snorting laughter but I hoped and prayed to god that she didn't hear or notice.

I then felt something steamy near my side and I felt it, steamy and wet touch my side, it tickled like crazy but then I suddenly realized it was Rebekah nibbling, licking and kissing my side she then moved to my stomach and continued there. Man, I was almost crying from how much it tickled. Thankfully I was blindfolded so she couldn't see me squinting, I was desperate for it to stop.

"Koochie, koochie, koo." Rebekah taunted childishly as she spidered her fingers just beneath my ribs poking and spidering, I still gave her no response but then she suddenly turned around and started poking and squeezing my thighs, that was it I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out hysterically screaming and begging for any kind of mercy. (Don't you even think about Overwatch...I know you are Lol)

"STAAHAAHAAAAP PLEASE HAHAHAHA I'M BAHAHAAAGGING YOU!!! HAHAAAHAAAHAAA!!!" I cried literally, crying tears from her merciless tickling but she ignored, yet she was very happy to find out I was ticklish.

"Aw, is Damon ticklish?" She asked moving down to my feet stripping them bare, she pulled my toes back and began aggressively spidering and scribbling her fingers and nails on my feet switching one foot to the other as if not satisfied with tickling them, of course I thrashed, tears exploding from my eyes as I screamed and threatened her to stop.

"STAP IT!!! PLEE-HEASE JUST STAHAAAP!! I'M GONNA KI-HI-HILL YOU!!!! YOU MAWNSTA-HAR!!!" I screamed as I tried pulling at the restraints but failed to make anything break, I needed to get out of this somehow but it was hard to think with my feet being tickled.

"Aw, your so ticklish, I love it." Rebekah laughed in my face as I cried and screamed with multiple desperate attempts to escape. Which were nothing more than failures in case you were wondering.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH PLEASE STOP IT!!! HAHAHAHA I'M GO-HONNA KI-HI-HILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" I threatened through clenched teeth as tears flowed from my eyes but she didn't take me seriously enough. Hmph, no one dares to tickle me without me killing them.

"Aw but you just can't." She said teasing me.

Rebekah finally took the blindfold off so I could see her disgusting face.

"Ugh, gross." I mumbled and really regretted that as she jammed her fingers into my exposed killer ticklish pits, I screamed really loud and hysterically as I thrashed and writhed beneath her, she just smiled evilly at me.

"STOP TICKL-EEE-HING MMMEEEE-HEEEEE!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! HA-HA-HAVE MERCY-HEE-HEE!!!" I cried out laughing, my eyebrows narrowed down squeezing my eyes in ticklish agony and in anger as she relentlessly tickled my armpits.

"So this is where your tickle-spot was hiding, hmm." She laughed, picking up her slow paced tickle-fingers and began vamp-speeding them 0so they were attacking my pits like crazy.

"STAAHAHAAAP!!! I'M GONNA-HA-HA PEE-HEE-HEE!!! PLEASE!!!! REBA-HAKAH-HA-HA!!" I wasn't lying to her about almost pissing myself from laughing too hard, I don't really care if I do but still I'm 25, a grown man, do I really wanna childishly pee myself just to get Rebekah angry?...Well...yes, but...maybe she'd stop tickling me.

She finally stopped torturing my pits but suddenly tried pulling my pants down so my dick was exposed. What was she gonna do give me a blowjob? Hell no! She began spidering her fingers on the sides of my dick spidering them up to tickle the tip of my dick, and I was screaming with laughter too much that I actually and accidently urinated on her, she was shocked and pissed...well, no shit but angry at me as she went to go change with piss dripping off of her and her clothes.

"I'm...going...to kill you." She said.

I just laughed at her.

"Shut up Damon or I'll really give you something to cry and laugh about." Rebekah yelled as she changed her clothes.

"Maybe I'll just convince you with my compulsion that your being tickled and you'll die laughing from something that's not even happening." She grinned.

Can that even happen? Compelling someone to think they're being tickled and have them die from laughing? Looks like I was about to find out.

She walked towards me, bent down and began to compel.

"Your being tickled on every inch of your body, it tickles so much that your crying desperately for help, trying desperately to escape, begging for someone, anyone to save you from your ticklish torment, you wish Stefan were here to save you but he's not, your being tickled from your neck to your plump, ticklish lil' toesie's." Rebekah compelled.

I was frightened after she stopped compelling cuz I knew I would soon feel like I'm being tickled and begin screaming and doing everything she compelled me to.

I then suddenly felt like I was being tickled on my feet I tried desperately to resist the tickling even though I was compelled to scream and laugh but the tickling soon travelled further up into my legs to my groin and stomach, by then I was already screaming and laughing like a hysterical maniac, crying desperately as I tried to escape, but since the tickling was created by compulsion, I would still feel like I'm being tickled anyway.

"PLEE-HEE-HEASE!!! REBA-HAKAH!!! MAKE IT STAP!!!! MAKE IT STA-HA-HAP!!! I'LL DO ANYTHI-HING JUST PLEASE STAP!!! IT TICKLES!! PLEEEAAAAAASSSEEE STA-HA-HAAP!!!" I'm not usually one to beg but I was damn desperate, every inch of my corpse was being halluncinatively tickled, thank's to Rebekah fucking compelling me to think I'm being tickled!

"Aw, you can't take anymore? You poor creature, let me help you love." Rebekah said sweetly and came towards me and reached for the restraints still being tickled I was relieved to be helped but she started to tickle me all over even though I was already compulsively being tickled, her tickling me made it worse. "I'm gonna fucking kill this bitch!" I thought.

"Your dumbass really thought I'd help you? Ha. Your way more stupid of a man than I thought." Rebekah scoffed as she continued to tickle my sides, I was laughing and crying too much to care about what she said to me, even though it was kinda hurtful.

"PLEE-HEE-HEEEAAAASSE!!! SOME-O-HONE!!! HELP ME-HEE-HEE!!!" I cried so desperately and to my surprise Klaus and his little bitch Stefan walked in the doorway snorting and laughing like idiots.

"Oh, look what you caught. A naughty little vampire." Klaus laughed barely able to say his last sentence without laughing with Stefan.

"Did either of you know this one was **SUPER **ticklish?" Rebekah asked interested in what they'd say...completely ignoring how loud my laughter was.

"I'm his brother, I obviously knew." Stefan said back to his normal brooding, it honestly scared me when he was laughing, that's not normal.

"I compelled him to think he's being tickled, he peed on me." Rebekah groaned as soon as Klaus heard that, he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" He peeped and laughed hysterically, Rebekah glared angrily at him as he and Stefan left and continued to tickle me. I felt like I was in hell.

"PLEASE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! HELP MEEE-HEEEE!!! BRA-HA-HATHAR!!!" I screamed for him, thrashing violently as the compulsion and Rebekah tickled my whole body.

"Your on your own Damon, have fun." He said and left.

"NAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE, COME BAHAHAHAHAAAACK!!!!!" I cried as tears flowed down my red cheeks.

"I'm gonna hang you upside down later on. Have fun." She said and left me there to die laughing and screaming.


End file.
